You're My Best Friend
by pandorabox82
Summary: It's been a long decade for Erin Strauss, but with her Penelope by her side, it seems like hardly ten days. With everyone together to celebrate her decade sober, she only has eyes for her Penelope. Written for the CCOAC Future Fic challenge. *Warning* Character Death in the 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you almost ready to head out, dearest?" Erin looked up from her iPad to see Penelope standing in front of her, a warm smile on her lips. She nodded and held out her hand, letting her lover pull her to her feet and then wrap her in a tight hug. "You've made it a whole decade."

"I did. I wouldn't have, had you not been by my side. Through it all, you stuck with me, pushed me to make the best of my situation. I love you, Penny."

"I love you, too, Erin." She clasped her hand and they went out to the garage. "Let's take Esther. It's so gorgeous outside, and we can let the wind whip through our hair." Erin nodded and climbed into the car. Penelope started it up and they drove to the restaurant.

She smiled at the familiar cars in the parking lot, a deep peace settling over her soul. This was really happening; she had been an entire decade without a drop of alcohol. Taking Penelope's hand once more, she stepped out of the car and thought back to that glorious month of May in 2012 when everything had changed in her life for the better.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Chief Strauss, you're here! Director Shepperd mentioned that you might be joining me here, rather than going elsewhere. I'm really glad that you chose me. And if you feel like this isn't helping, just let me know and I'll hook you up with another group. We don't start for another half hour, but you're more than welcome to help me set up."

Ms. Garcia smiled brilliantly at her and she nodded hesitantly, feeling like a deer in headlights. This was a little overwhelming, she'd been out of rehab for a month now, and had relapsed twice. It had shamed her to no end that she hadn't found a therapy group in time to stop a relapse, and that she had been weak enough to relapse in the first place. Director Shepperd had suggested she see Ms. Garcia, that she had great success with keeping people on the straight and narrow.

A comfortable silence fell over them and she found herself smiling as the minutes passed. "A penny for your thoughts, Ma'am?"

"Call me Erin, while we're here. I suppose there's no hierarchy at meetings like this. And I'm thinking that this might actually be the first step towards a new life for me. I relapsed twice, I don't know if Shepperd told you that when he talked to you."

"He did. I wasn't going to mention anything, though. I wanted you to be comfortable enough with me, with us, to tell us that." Penelope led them over to the chairs and sat, pointing to the chair next to her. "You'll sit next to me, Erin. I always keep the tissues handy."

Erin found herself laughing and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm glad for that, Penelope. I will probably need a dozen by the end of the night. I'd forgotten how much alcohol dulled my emotions." The others began to file and she fell silent once more, paying attention to the new faces and trying to figure out what their stories were.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"You know, I never spoke at that first meeting, I was too afraid of rejection."

"I knew that. You weren't that hard to read, once you let yourself become open to me." Penelope kissed her sweetly and led her inside the door. The first person to come up to her was her oldest daughter, Megan.

"Momma! You're finally here! Grace has been wanting her Grandmas for the last half hour!" She found herself dragged over to the family table, where her other children were sitting with their significant others.

"Up, Grandma Penny!" She raised her little arms up and Penelope lifted her up so that Erin could kiss her granddaughter's cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, my Gracie-love." She took the toddler from Penelope's arms and held her close as she sat down. Penelope was next to her and they shared a warm smile. "So, I'm the last one to arrive."

"The guest of honor should always be the last one to the party," Penelope said, looking up towards the podium. Erin followed her gaze and saw Aaron stepping up to the mic.

"Good afternoon. I want to welcome you all here today as we honor the achievement that Erin Strauss has accomplished. Ten years of sobriety is nothing to scoff at, as it is a hard battle to fight against something that is so prevalent in our society. I know that having Penelope by her side for these last ten years was an immense help. Erin's sponsor has asked me to present her with the decade coin, since we have worked together for so long. Would you please come up here, Erin?"

She rolled her eyes to keep from crying and handed Grace back to her mother, smoothing her skirt as she approached the podium. In the crowd, she could hear a rumble of applause begin. Stepping up next to Aaron, she shook her head, letting her tears fall. "Thank you, Aaron."

He nodded and rested his hand on her back. "You are most welcome, Erin. The team all chipped in to get the best coin for you. Congratulations." He kissed her softly on the cheek and handed the small box to her. "Now, we'd like to hear a few words from you."

"I'll try." She adjusted the mic to her height and looked out at the people gathered to honor her. "Thank you all for coming here to honor me. Like Aaron intimated, I could not have done this without the support and love of my family. For many years, my children were angry with me for choosing alcohol over them and sided with their father in the divorce. That hurt, and made me drink worse. It wasn't until Aaron and Derek frog-marched me to rehab that my eyes were opened to the truth of my situation.

"Through the support of my sweet Penelope, I began to see a new side of myself. What began as a great friendship slowly deepened into a great love. Neither of us expected to find that in the other, and I know I fought against the truth for many months. It all came to a head when Spencer found out that his mother had died. Penelope was so distraught, and she came to me first. That was the night we shared our first kiss and everything sort of fell into place. Together, we've seen the birth of four future BAU members, our first grandchild, and made it last. I would not be the woman I am today were it not for her."

Erin had to stop speaking, as her tears were threatening to choke out her words. Once more, the people who had come out to honor her applauded and she went back to her seat, leaning against her lover. "I love you, Erin Strauss, so fraking much," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I'm just so glad you chose me, Penny." Moments later, the meal came out and she dug in, needing to focus on something that wouldn't make her cry.

"Grandma Erin, why you sad?"

She smiled at her granddaughter. "I'm not sad, I'm emotional. I have so much love in my heart for so many people here today, especially you, Gracie." The little girl nodded and began to devour her macaroni and cheese as the other adults ate with a little more restraint.

Once the meal was over, she mingled with the guests, watching them leave until it was just the BAU family and her family. "Erin, would you come sit next to me?" She stared at Penelope, noticing the tears that were clouding her eyes.

Erin walked over and sat beside her lover, watching the others come around the table. "Penny-love?"

"We've been together as lovers for the last eight years and I kind of want to put a ring on that finger of yours." Erin's eyes welled up again as she realized everyone had been in on this. "Erin Strauss, will you do me the wonderful honor of becoming my life partner?"

"Yes, Penelope, until the end of time." She leaned over and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You didn't even see the ring I picked out."

"I don't need a ring to know what my answer is, my love."

"Well, you're still going to get one." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. "I didn't go with the traditional diamond, since we're not in the most traditional of relationships."

Opening the box, she gasped as she looked at the amber heart. "This is so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it. Here, hold out your hand." Erin did as told and watched Penelope slip the ring on her finger. "I had the hardest time keeping this from you. I wanted to pop the question from the moment I picked this ring out."

Erin smiled and leaned into her lover, kissing her softly. "Does this mean we plan the wedding next?"

"If you want that. I don't need a marriage certificate to know that you're my life partner."

"But we do need the legalities of it. If anything should ever happen to me, you need to be able to make decisions."

Penelope nodded and they turned to smile at their friends and family. "Six months from today, we are going to make this official. Everyone keep Thanksgiving weekend free."

All Erin could do was shake her head, knowing that once her lover had an idea in her mind, she would run with it. David clapped her shoulder lightly, and she looked up at him. "Do you want to use the cabin? There are enough rooms for everyone, even if we might have to double up on sleeping arrangements."

"That would be lovely, Dave! I love it when a plan comes together." Penelope grinned up at him and the others nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my intended home and we are going to have a private celebration."

A faint blush appeared on the cheeks of her children and she just smiled at them as her BAU team laughed heartily. "Even after all this time, you're still my little babies who get embarrassed thinking about what happens behind closed doors. Even when you do that yourselves." She held out her hand to Penelope and they stood, the others following suit. "Have a good afternoon."

She was surprised when Aaron pulled her into a tight hug. She hadn't been embraced by him since his wedding to Jessica four years ago. Penelope had known it was coming, had said so ever since the woman had moved in to better look after Jack. While it was odd that he had married his ex-wife's sister, they seemed to be a perfect match. "Congratulations, Erin. You deserve every happiness this life has to offer you." He tenderly kissed her cheek before taking Jessica's hand and going out.

Penelope led Erin out after them and they went to the car. "I cannot wait until I have you alone, my sweet, sweet, Erin."

"Even after eight years, you can't keep your hands off of me."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, now would you?"

"No, my love." She smiled at Penelope and got in the car, humming along to the song on the radio. Adele's newest album had just gone triple platinum and Erin found herself relating to it, as she sang about her own happiness. "Could this day get any better?"

"Tell me after we're home for a while. You might change your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope pulled in the garage and Erin slowly got out of the car. By the time Penelope had come around to her side, she was feeling more than ready to head up to their room and not leave for days. "Did I tell you? Hotch gave me tomorrow off. We don't have to leave the house for almost forty hours."

"That sounds like music to my ears, lambkin." Holding out her hand to Penelope, she opened the door and led her inside. They tripped their way up the stairs to their bedroom and Erin let her lover slowly strip her until she was wearing only her panties. "Is it my turn now?"

"No, right now it is all about you. This is your special day and I want to worship you right now." Erin nodded and let Penelope push her back on the bed. She'd long given up feeling self-conscious about her body's changes as Penelope had assured her that it just made her love her all the more. Still, she wished she could talk her lover into letting her get her breasts lifted. "Not in a million years, luv. I like your breasts just as they are. I like you just the way you are."

"How did you?"

"You always cup your breasts when you think about the surgery. But guess what? To me, you are an angel sent from heaven. Perfection begins and ends with you." Kneeling, Penelope leaned in and kissed Erin softly, exploring her lips with her tongue. Opening her mouth, she let her lover's tongue in and they danced and dueled for dominance. As always, she let her lover win, knowing she'd be rewarded for it later on.

Lazily, Penelope began to kiss her way down her chest, spending time loving on the scar that had almost torn them apart. Five years ago, a major heart attack had landed her in the hospital for two months and Penelope had taken a leave of absence to stay by her side night and day as she slowly got better. "Penelope…"

"I almost lost you once. I am not about to let you willingly go under the knife and perhaps have you die on me. That would destroy me, Erin." She dragged her lips over to latch onto one firm, aching, peak. Erin dug her fingers into her lover's thick blonde hair, holding her close as Penelope suckled.

"I promise that I will only think of you, Penelope, from now on. I don't want to risk cutting our time together short."

Penelope released her nipple, looking up at her. "I'll hold you to that." She once more kissed the long scar, following it down her sternum to caress the soft flesh of her stomach. She moaned lowly, loving how that felt. Penelope placed a delicate kiss on her mound and then sat back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you waiting for something?"

"Sort of. Is there anything you'd like me to do to you? I know your body so well after ten years, but I think every now and then I should ask you what you want from me."

"Very well, then. I want you to use the strap on. I want to feel your body against mine as you fuck me." Erin smiled, knowing that Penelope loved it when she talked dirty. "I want to feel your fingers tease my clit as you thrust in and out of my willing body."

"Oh, god, Erin, you undo me every time you talk like that." Leaning up, she captured her lips in a passionate kiss as she stripped off her clothes. Once she was nude, she pulled out the strap on, affixing it to her body. "All right, lay back on the bed, luv."

She complied with her lover and smiled up at her, raising her hips in welcome. "Now, Penny. I can't wait." Penelope nodded and gently guided the dildo into her. "You know I like it harder than that, my dear, sweet, loving, fiancée."

"I want to take it slow this afternoon, build you up to the best orgasm you've had in months. Humor me?" Penelope tweaked her nipple lightly and Erin bit her lip as her hips twitched. Clenching her muscles around the dildo, she tried to wrest the pace from her beloved, only to receive another, slightly sharper, tweak. "Listen to me for once."

"I always listen to you, Penny. It's you that doesn't listen to me." Reaching up, she squeezed one of her lover's breasts, running her thumb over the nipple over and over until she moaned and thrust her hips more forcefully into her. "Now I think you hear me," she purred, arching her body so that she could nip and kiss her lover's mouth.

Penelope just shook her head, deliberately slowing down the pace once more. "I am not going to be manipulated into doing what you want this time, Erin. You know that happens enough as it is!"

She laughed and was rewarded with a sharp pinch to her hip. "Dammit, woman, would you stop teasing and fuck me already. I know you can give me incredible, mind-blowing, orgasms. I just need to get off right now."

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Penelope nodded and picked up her pace. The friction of the dildo only excited her more and soon the orgasm crashed over her. She dug her fingers into her lover's hips, screaming in pleasure. As she fell back onto the bed, Penelope pulled out of her body and unbuckled the strap on. "You'll drive me insane one of these days, Erin."

"Oh, but you're my best friend. What will I do if you go away?"

"You'll just have to come visit me. And bring me flowers, and jewelry, and shoes, and clothes…"

Erin laughed as she pulled Penelope down on top of her. "I will never drive you completely insane, my love. Just to the point of utter distraction." Carefully, she turned Penelope onto her back and kissed her sweetly. "I don't ever want to think about you leaving me, either, you know." She stroked the scar left so long ago by Battle and his gun.

"That's why I stay home these days. The bank incident was the last time I wanted to be out there, I was so close to losing you all." She leaned up and kissed Erin sweetly. "How am I your best friend?"

"Whenever this world is cruel to me, I've got you to help me forgive," she sang softly, quoting from the Queen song. She snuggled close to her lover, resting her head on Penelope's breast so that she could listen to her heart. "I know we should probably get up and do something, but I just want to lay here in your arms, listening to your heart until I fall asleep for a short nap."

"That does sound wonderfully amazing. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Erin laughed and rubbed her face against her lover's chest. "You, my dear, are fifteen years younger than my sixty. You can still run laps around me."

"That helps me keep up with our lovely granddaughter."

"She's going to be a big sister soon. I wonder when they'll decide to tell us."

"I wondered if she was pregnant. She has a little bit of a bump already." Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, curling it around her fingers. "You've become my best friend, too. It only took you seven months to worm your way into my heart. Morgan knew before I did that he was not going to be keeping that place in my life."

"He told me if I ever hurt you that he would see me suffer tenfold. And then he hugged me." Erin let out a deep breath. "I did notice you backed off on flirting with him, once we were together."

"That's because you were the one. I never realized how much I knew to the marrow of my bones that Kevin was not right for me until you came along. When everything clicked into place, I knew that it would be unfair for me to string him along like that, even if he was half in love with Emily." Erin felt her kiss the top of her head. "You're my sunshine, Erin. Every time I had a bad day, I knew that I could come to you and suddenly, you'd wipe that bad day away."

"You did the same for me, Penny. It was your sweet care that brought my family back to me. I just wish we had been able to work the same miracle with your brothers and their families."

"I guess some things are just not meant to be. The further I strayed from their values, the more they refused to listen to me. Which totally makes no sense, since my parents were hippies to the extreme. Free love, don't trust the government, find the thing that makes you happy, those were the values they endorsed. They always looked at me askance for wanting to be in law enforcement."

"And then you became a hacker."

"Their deaths scared me. I wanted to get as far away from that as possible. My brothers didn't understand that. I thought that once I was with the FBI, their opinions would change. And they did until they found out my best friend was black. I haven't heard a word from them since I hooked up with you. And you know what? Screw them. You are the best things that ever happened to me."

Erin kissed the first spot her lips found, nuzzling the pulse point of Penelope's neck. "Besides my children, you are the best thing in my life." She felt her eyes close heavily just as the phone rang. "You should probably get that."

Penelope groaned and picked it up. "Hello? What? Oh, my god, we'll be right there."

Erin sat up, taking in the shocked look on Penelope's face. "What is it, my love?"

"We have to get to the BAU as soon as possible. There's been an accident."

"Who's hurt?" Erin asked as she slipped from the bed, heading over to their dresser.

"Emily. They're waiting for all of us to get there to tell us how serious it is."

"She was on assignment for Interpol, wasn't she?"

"Uh huh," Penelope replied as she grabbed the pair of underwear Erin threw to her. "They were trying to break the largest human trafficking ring they've seen in years." Erin gasped as she pulled on a short sleeved top and skirt. This was not good.

Penelope tugged on a dress and slipped her feet into flats. "There's no time for makeup, dearest."

"I know. Let's head out." She held out her hand and Erin clasped it tightly, knowing her lover was close to breaking down. Hand in hand, they walked out to the car and Erin drove to the Academy. Penelope never let go of her and she held on just as tightly, trying to let her know that she would never leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were in the elevator, riding up to the bullpen, Penelope burst into tears. Erin wrapped her lover up in her arms, rubbing her back softly as she murmured in her ears. Penelope nuzzled her face into Erin's shoulder, trying to get control of her tears. "Maybe she's fine, Penny. It could have just been a false alarm."

"Hotch didn't sound like it was just a false alarm. I know his voice by now, Erin. We've worked together for twenty years."

She sighed, knowing that tactic wasn't going to work." "Well, then…"

"I know what you're trying to do, Erin. Normally, it would so work." The shuddering breath that Penelope took tore at her heart and they embraced all the tighter, the space between them seeming to melt away. The doors finally opened and they stumbled out into the waiting arms of friends.

Erin felt herself gently pulled away from Penelope, and breathed in the spicy scent that was David Rossi. "What is going on here, David?" she whispered into his ear as his arms closed around her back. He shook his head, and as his cheek rubbed against hers, she could feel his tears. "Please, do not tell me she is dead."

"I wish, oh, hell, Erin, just let me hold you for a little bit before we get into that." He led her into his office, where everyone else had seemed to congregate, and they sat on his sofa. She could tell Penelope was next to her, she could smell her perfume, and she reached out blindly for her hand. Moments later, it was enclosed in her tight, sure, grasp, and she relaxed into her friend.

"She said she could hear it in Aaron's voice."

"We never did learn how to lie to each other for long." He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and with her free hand, she rubbed his back, feeling her first tears come.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Penelope suddenly said, standing and running from the room. Unable to stay quiet any longer, she collapsed into David, sobbing loudly.

"Shh, bella. You're safe here, with us." His voice was still choked up and this caused her to cry all the harder. "Erin…"

"My heart hurts so badly, Dave."

"I know, honey, I know." She felt his lips on her forehead and she relished the touch. "We'll get through this as a family, I promise." Someone else sat next to her, resting their hand on her shoulder.

"Erin, can you pull it together long enough so that Jayje can explain to everyone what happened?" She turned her head to look into Aaron's whisky-brown eyes. Nodding hesitantly, she was rewarded with a soft smile. Jessica smiled sadly at her as well, taking Aaron's place next to her.

"They called our house first," she said. "Jack's out with his friends, doing typical senior skip day things. We can't get ahold of him."

"I'm sorry." Jessica reached out and took hold of her free hand. She drew in a deep breath and looked up in time to see Penelope come back. Her face was so white, a sharp contrast to her red-rimmed eyes. She walked over to the sofa and sank to the ground in front of her. Erin parted her legs so that her fiancée could nestle back into her, feeling her wrap her arms around one of her legs. "Aaron?"

He nodded and stood, facing them all. "Thank you all for gathering so quickly. JJ is going to explain everything, since she was able to use her contacts in the State Department to get more details than I could."

He gave the floor over to the other woman, sitting next to his wife. "Emily had been working on cracking a human trafficking ring in London for the last three years. It takes time to get into deep cover, and everyone thought that she was well established. Two evenings ago, her cover was somehow compromised, and she was shot. By the time paramedics got to her location, she had lost a lot of blood, and it was touch and go the entire way to the hospital.

"The doctors did everything they could to save her…"

"We've heard that line before, Jayje, from your lips. What makes it different this time?" Morgan asked a bit hostilely.

"The call I got from Clyde Easter. He was the one who informed me of Emily's passing. I didn't want to believe him at first, either, so I did some digging, using my connections. Someone was able to get me her file from that night. With my limited understanding of medical jargon from the time Will was shot, I was able to glean the fact that there was nothing anyone could have done to save her. The bullet nicked her femoral artery, and she was lucky to make it to the hospital. Usually, people bleed out in minutes with a wound like that."

"And is she going to have a funeral again?" Reid asked, looking a little lost.

"No. It wasn't what she wanted the first time. It was the one misstep I made, seeing as how she often told us that she wanted to be cremated and have her ashes scattered to the wind." JJ drew in a shaky breath and stepped closer to her husband. "Easter is going to send the urn back here as soon as he is able to. He's going to call me as soon as he lands in the States."

"Are we going to be the ones to scatter her ashes?" Penelope asked softly, nuzzling her nose against Erin's bare leg.

"I think so. I have to ask Ambassador Prentiss, of course, but that is probably just a formality. She knows how close we all are to Emily."

Penelope nodded, and Erin could feel the wet sting of tears against her legs. "I think we're all due for a family sleepover." As Erin looked around the room, she saw the others nod, grateful smiles breaking out on their faces. "Shall we be off, then?"

She stood and held out her hand to her beloved. Penelope took hold of it and stood carefully, a slight wobble to her legs as she tried to balance. Erin automatically wrapped an arm around her waist and steadied her. "Thank you, Erin." She burrowed in close to her as they made their way to the elevators. Somehow, they all fit into one car and they huddled in a close mass, as if the proximity would ease their wounds.

Penelope's sniffles broke her heart, and she pulled her lover close, pressing her head into her shoulder. "It's all right, my love, just let it all out. It's better to cry than hold it in," she whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm just afraid if I start crying again, I'll never stop. She's the first of our group that we lost."

"We have been blessed over these years to never lose any of us to violence. That is why this is so shocking to all of us. While we see violence every day, it has never permanently touched us. Our scars have made us stronger." As Erin watched, Aaron touched his chest, one of the places she knew that Foyet had stabbed him all those years ago.

"I know, Hotch. I just have this head and heart disconnect, as usual." Penelope reached up and kissed her cheek lightly. "I've come so close to losing you, and my beloved, and Will, and now, it just doesn't seem real. At the same time it seems too much to take."

"That's because she's not here, Kitten. If it had happened here, we would have better confirmation on what occurred. Being an ocean away limits our contact." Dave reached out and slung his arm around Erin's shoulders, rubbing Penelope's shoulder lightly.

The doors opened and they trooped out, heading to their cars. Erin led them back to the house she and Penelope had bought six years ago, when the condo hadn't made sense any longer. Leaving the garage door open, she let Penelope float inside and motioned the others in. "There's soda and juice in the fridge. I'm sorry we don't have anything stronger, you know the reason why."

"We don't need to get drunk, Erin. We just need to reminisce with those who knew her best." Reid smiled at her kindly and stepped inside, squeezing her shoulder tightly as he passed.

As the others came in, she was hugged and caressed, everyone trying to give and receive comfort. Shutting the door at last, she followed Morgan in and locked the door behind her. They all gathered in the living room and Erin took a seat on Penelope's lap in the recliner. "Tell me a story about Emily," she opened up with.

"I'm go first." Again, it was Reid who spoke up. "My favorite memory of her is when we first met her, in the war room. Jayje handed her a report in Arabic and she read it like it was English. I could never do that, even with my eidetic memory. Then we got on the plane and Gideon treated her like she was less than…well, like she didn't really deserve the way he treated her. I think he thought her a poor substitution for Elle at the time. She still worked her hardest on that case, and did not give up until we had all the answers."

"She loved me, once," Morgan said softly, looking down at his hands. "I begged her to stay with us when Doyle had tried to kill her, and she did. At the time, I thought she was gone, but there she was, coming back to me. It was easy to fall back in love with her, she was my everything. But by the time we got to the bank heist and Will almost died the first time, she was moving on. Love wasn't enough to keep her here with us, with me. She jumped at Easter's offer to join Interpol."

Aaron coughed softly and all eyes swung to him. "I always remember Emily as the one who wanted to come to my home and bring me to work after our second brush with Foyet. No one else knew that I was a little uneasy about returning back to work. Haley was gone, and so was Jack, and I really had nothing to live for. That was the first time we vowed to be honest with each other. That's how I knew she was having trouble readjusting to us. We reminded her of the worst time in her life, and like Elle, she had to run away."

The moody had quickly shifted from somewhat wistful to melancholy and Erin felt she had to lighten it somewhat. "Well, up until the wedding, I thought she hated me. I wasn't the nicest of people to her when she first started. My ambitions were still focused on climbing the corporate ladder. But then Alan left me, and my children wanted nothing to do with me, and I fell off the wagon, hard. I knew I had to change, and decided that, like you lot, I didn't want to be anywhere else. Though the look on her face when Penelope said she was dating me was enough to make even the straightest hair curl. We had a 'come to Jesus' meeting that night, and she said that if I ever hurt her friend, I would never see the light of day again."

Penelope giggled a little, and that made Erin smile. "She really told you that?" Erin nodded and Penelope pulled her closer to her chest. "She never understood how my heart could have chosen you as its home." She ran her hand up and down Erin's arm. "But once she became accustomed to the idea of us, we traded really great stories about our current partners over Skype. And that's how I'm going to try and remember her. As my smiling, laughing, gossiping friend who loved me."

As JJ began to speak, Erin nestled back into Penelope, content to just listen.


	4. Chapter 4

The others had drifted off to sleep around two in the morning and Erin sighed as she and Penelope made their way up to their bedroom. They didn't bother taking off their clothes, as there would be no point. Pulling back the covers, they crawled into bed and she was asleep the moment Penelope's arm came to rest around her waist.

The next thing she knew, someone was knocking softly on their door. "Come in," she said and watched the door open. "Good morning, David."

"Good morning, Erin." He walked over to the bed and sat down as she reclined back against the headboard. Penelope's head came to rest in her lap and she smiled lazily down on her. "How did you all sleep?"

"Better than I thought I would. She didn't wake me up with any nightmares, so that was a pleasant surprise. She's always had the nightmares, Dave. Battle's scars ran a lot deeper than the wound on her stomach." She ran her fingers through her lover's blonde hair and sighed. "I wish my solid sleep could be transferred to her at times. She's seen so much during her years at the FBI."

He nodded and leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. "Kitten has always taken things to heart so easily. It's one of the qualities I love about her. It's also a pisser when she gets down. Today is not going to be a good day; I can just feel it in my bones. Yesterday started so happy. Where's your head?"

"Not thinking about alcohol. I haven't had a craving in three months. This should be triggering every single crave point in me and it's not. I don't know if that should worry me or not."

"I'd look at it as a blessing, Erin. You've made it ten years without tasting a drop of alcohol. You know my doctor told me I should give up the cigars and Italian food for my heart. I couldn't make it ten days before breaking out the Cubans."

"I hardly see how that's the same, David."

"It might be worse, if truth be told. They found a spot on my lung."

She gasped, and reached out for his hand. "Have you been to see an oncologist yet?"

"Yeah, she gave me two options – surgery where they take out half my lung and I might not make it off the table or I live for another ten years with it. She classified it as a slow-growing tumor and it shouldn't affect my lifestyle too much. Which option do you think I chose, bella?"

"The one that has the surest odds. It's what I would have done." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. "Stretch out with us, David. I kind of want to hold you as I process this."

He nodded and threw back the covers, slipping beneath them as Erin stretched her body out along Penelope's once more. Her fiancée stirred slightly, rubbing her face into Erin's shoulder as she spooned against her side. "Rini?"

"I'm right here, baby. Go back to sleep."

"I smell Dave."

"He's come to join us for a bit. He needs some solace right now as well." Penelope nodded and yawned and she smiled sadly at Dave. "Sleep, Davie." She leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly. "I still have a deep place in my heart for you."

"Just not as deep as the niche that Penelope holds there. I knew the moment you became friends that we were not going to work out. You'd fallen under her spell and there was no way I could compete with that."

"Is that why you married Ashley?"

"One of the reasons. It was a mistake, like marriage number three. Neither of us were happy, I was just trying to replace you in my heart."

"And have you?"

"No. That was why we divorced a year later. I'd say you broke me, but in the best possible way." He kissed her once more. "You make my Kitten happy, and I couldn't have asked for anything more than that. I've always considered her like a daughter to me, Erin, since I never had the pleasure of children."

She felt tears prickle her eyes once again, and shook her head. "You made me cry, again."

"I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from under her eyes. As she looked up into his eyes, she saw them wet with tears as well and reached up to thumb them away. "Sleep now, Erin, we're going to need to be alert for the coming sorrow."

She nodded and he wrapped an arm around them both. "I love you," she murmured as her eyes closed heavily.

"I'll always love you, Erin, just not the same way as before," he whispered back as he kissed her forehead. It felt so good to relax into him and let go of the stress of the previous day.

She woke up once more, feeling heavy. Opening her eyes, she saw that their bed had become something of a dogpile, as Morgan was spooned up against Penelope and JJ was curled up at the foot of the king bed, covering their legs with her body. Erin didn't want to disturb them, so she laid back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why do I feel so heavy?" Penelope murmured as she blinked her eyes open.

"Our bed has become a bit communal as the morning has progressed," she whispered as she disentangled her hand from Morgan's. Reaching up, she smoothed a piece of hair back from out of her lover's eyes. "All we're missing is Hotch and Reid and the team will be complete."

"I'm here." Erin sat up a little and looked over Morgan's shoulder to see the doctor there, looking extremely tired still. "I just didn't feel comfortable trying to worm my way in between you and Penelope. It would have been a little awkward when we all woke up."

"Perhaps a little, Spencer." As if his words were some signal, the others began to stir and sit up, stretching out the kinks of their sleep. "Did you sleep well, Penny?"

"Surprisingly so." Heedless of all who were watching, she leaned over and kissed Erin deeply, keeping their morning ritual. "Derek Morgan, that had just better be a normal male morning reaction."

"Of course it is, Baby Girl."

"Good." She kissed Erin once more and then sat against the headboard. "Where's everyone else?"

"Hotch and Jess took over the guest room while Will took the couch." JJ wrapped her arms around her legs as she looked at them. "It is now just after three in the afternoon, what are we going to do?"

"Be strong. Support each other." Dave sat up and Erin leaned against him, letting him rub his thumb up and down her forearm. The tears were rising up from within her once more and he must have felt her shudder as he grasped her hand, squeezing lightly.

"Easter called earlier. He's on a jet to DC, and will be here shortly with…" They looked up at Aaron, standing in the doorway, looking lost. "I told him to come by here, that we were all here. Jess got ahold of Jack and he's watching Nora and Viki for us, with Henry's help. Of course, they expect to be paid."

They all laughed a little, and Erin felt the tension drain from her room. "I also ordered us Chinese food. It will be here in about twenty minutes."

Grumbling and groaning, they all got out of bed. "I am getting too old for this," JJ muttered as she stretched, reaching for the ceiling.

"Tell me about it," Erin replied as she cracked her back. Penelope came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Sighing deeply, she melted into the touch, a deep purr erupting from her lips. A soft giggle erupted from JJ's lips and Erin rolled her eyes at the other woman. "My fiancée has magic fingers, you should know that."

"Usually she's using those fingers on the keyboard, though, not on us." JJ bit her lip as she looked around at the group assembled. "I'm going to go call Henry and see how Nora is doing." Erin nodded, trying to smile kindly at the woman. Penelope ended the massage and wrapped an arm around Erin's waist.

"Let's head downstairs now, and wait for the delivery," Aaron said quietly as he turned on his heel. The others followed him out and Penelope turned into Erin, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Dave still loves you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Rini. Morgan still loves me, too. We just belong together. And they were meant to be our close friends. Best friends, through thick and thin. The person we turn to when we argue."

"You knew about that?"

"I turned to Morgan, asked him for advice. We both have such strong personalities, that I needed the outside perspective to find our place again." Turning her face, Penelope kissed her neck gently. "I love you, Erin, so much. And I don't mind sharing a part of your heart with your former lover."

Erin burst into tears yet again and Penelope rubbed her back in soft circles. "I love you, Penelope. I don't know what I did to deserve this love, but here we are, eight years later, committing to one another in the wake of tragedy." Her words choked up in her throat and she fell silent as she let her lover comfort her.

"Let's head to the courthouse today. No waiting, no regrets, just us making our commitment to one another to love each other until the very end."

"Yes." She turned her face so that she could find Penelope's lips, kissing her delicately. "Yes. More than anything I want to make this day a happy one. I want to move past this sorrow. It will always be a part of us, but like Blake said, joy and woe are woven fine."

"Now you sound like Reid." Penelope kissed her again, and then again, as their breathing synced into a slow tandem. Breaking free of the embrace, Penelope led her over to the closet, pulling out a sea foam green suit. "Wear this. I love you in pastels."

Erin rummaged through the other side of the closet and pulled out a deep purple dress. "And I love you in jewel tones. Wear this."

Her lover nodded and they went over to their dresser, pulling out undergarments. "Hey, are you two coming down any time soon?" Morgan called up the stairs.

"After we shower, Boo," Penelope called back, leading Erin through the door into their master bath. They quickly stripped and she stepped into the shower as Penelope put their clothes in the hamper. As she closed the shower door, Erin turned the water on, letting the warmth soak into her bones.

Penelope tenderly washed her hair and body, once more massaging the tension from Erin's body. Erin reciprocated the loving, intimate, gestures, relishing the feel of the smooth skin beneath her hands. "Do you think Dave is thinking about us?"

"Is the sky normally blue?" They both laughed and washed the soap off their bodies. As Erin wrapped a towel around her body, Penelope blow dried their hair. They got dressed quickly and then did their hair and makeup. "Are you ready to head down?"

Erin nodded and hand in hand, they made their way down to the kitchen. "Don't you two look amazingly refreshed this afternoon," Dave said as they entered.

"We're going to the courthouse after we eat. Life is too short not to do the things in life we want to."

Dave smiled and held out his arms to them, and they stepped into the embrace. "That's just what we need right now. A spot of happiness in a dark time." He kissed Erin's head and she sighed. "I think I can pull a few string here, though, and have everything ready by the time you get there."

"Thank you, Dave." Penelope kissed his cheek and stepped back, smiling through her tears. "But now you've made me cry."

"It seems like I'm talented at that right now." They took seats in between Morgan and him and dug into the food, somehow finding an appetite in the midst of sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you married." Judge Reilly smiled gently at them and nodded. "You may now kiss the bride, if you wish."

Erin took the hint and leaned forward, kissing Penelope tenderly as their friends applauded in the background. After they'd signed the marriage certificate, Judge Reilly disappeared from the room, and they were enveloped in hugs all around. "So, you finally took the marriage plunge, Baby Girl. I thought this day would never come."

"When you find the right one, you just know, Der. Even if it did take eight years to get me to this point, we are going to be together until the end of time."

"But when did you come up with your last name?"

"During the car ride here. We're both a bit Norwegian, so Olsen seemed perfect. After all, we are leaving both our old lives behind and forging something new here. That doesn't mean that we're going to be forgetting everything that brought us to this point." Erin smiled at Dave and rested her head on Penelope's shoulder. "The Olsen family. It sounds lovely, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, Mrs. Olsen." Penelope kissed her sweetly and they looked out at all their friends. "Have you heard from Easter yet, Jayje?"

"His plane landed about thirty minutes ago. I texted him directions to your home and told him to meet us there."

"Sounds like a plan. We can finish up the rest of the Chinese, since, as usual, we got way too much." Penelope slid her hand down Erin's arm to clasp her hand and began to lead them out. By the time they reached the car, Morgan had caught up with them and held out his hand expectantly. "Yes?"

"Did you think you were going to drive yourself home? I don't think so. Newlyweds deserve a chauffeur and that is going to be me. My lovely ladies are just going to sit in the backseat and canoodle until we reach home."

"Erin, what do you think?"

"I think I kind of love your best friend, Penny."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." They both hugged him tightly before getting in the back. He started the Mercedes and changed the radio to smooth jazz before taking off, the others following behind in a caravan.

"We're supposed to be canoodling, my love," she whispered in Penelope's ear and enjoyed the shiver she felt run through her wife's body.

"Oh, yes, canoodling." Turning towards Erin, she kissed her lips softly, letting the buss linger on for a few moments. "The one thing I like about this suit is that the buttons just come open so easily." She flicked the first few out of their buttonholes, gently separating the fabric to bare her upper chest. "Do you mind if we give him a bit of a show?"

"As long as it doesn't land us in jail, Penny-love, I am fine with a little show." Penelope grinned at her and then winked at Morgan in the rearview mirror. Then she slowly kissed a path of fire down Erin's neck until she was placing soft, light, kisses along the lace of Erin's bra.

"I will never get enough of you, I will never get tired of you. I love you, Erin Olsen, and you are mine," she murmured before marking the skin of her breast with her teeth.

"You are mine as well, Penelope Olsen. Until we dance with the angels," she panted out, digging her hands into the seat of the car, feeling how close she was to an orgasm. "I'm close." Without saying a word, Morgan turned up the music, drowning out any noises they might make and Penelope slipped her hand up her skirt, pushing aside her panties to thumb her clit roughly until she came, moaning her wife's name.

She met Morgan's eye in the rearview mirror and he smiled gently at them. Nodding at him, she watched him turn down the music so they could talk once more. "We're almost home, ladies. Thank you for trusting me."

"You're one of our closest friends, Der. Of course we trust you." Penelope sat back up and buttoned Erin back up again. "Besides, it's not like you saw anything."

He chuckled, a sound that lightened Erin's heart a little. "You are amazing as usual, Baby Girl." Pulling into their drive, he opened the garage door and drove in, parking. As he did so, Clyde Easter got out of a black BMW and came up to them, carrying an ornate urn. His eyes were so sad, and Erin felt tears well up in her throat once more.

"Hello, Mr. Easter," she said lowly, holding out her hand to him.

"Chief Strauss. I'm sorry that we have to meet again under such circumstances." He shook her hand strongly before pulling back to hold onto the urn with both hands once more. "Agent Jareau did tell me about the felicitous event that just took place. Congratulations."

She nodded and motioned for him to follow them inside. For the second time in twenty four hours, she opened the door of their home to grieving friends. "Welcome to our home," she said. "Would you care for anything to drink? We were planning on finishing up the takeout we had ordered earlier and there is more than enough for you as well."

His smile was easy, but sad, as he nodded. "That would be nice, the food on the plane wasn't the best. " He set the urn down on the counter and it was all she could do to not stare at it as she began to pull out clean plates and glasses.

"Penelope, would you get out the food and begin to heat it up while I get the table set up?" Her wife nodded and opened the fridge, pulling out the various containers that housed the leftovers.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Morgan asked, trying to avoid looking at the urn as well.

"Fill the glasses with ice." He nodded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, Chief Strauss," Easter said, heading for the door. She sighed as she set the table, not ready for this meal. It didn't take long for the food to heat up and they all took a seat around the table. The extra person tightened things a bit, but none of them seemed bothered by that, instead relishing the close contact that it gave.

When they were finished, everyone helped clean up and then avoided looking at the elephant in the room. "This has to stop," Aaron said finally, picking up the urn. "She was our friend, our sister, and we are mourning her loss. We need to keep talking about it, though, so that we can move on. The grief wants to stagnate us, to keep us in the past, but that's not what Emily would want. She would want us to keep living our lives. Erin and Penelope have done that by getting married today. And now we are entrusted with the job of spreading Emily's ashes to the wind. Ambassador Prentiss has asked that we do so today, to not keep Emily in the dark. While she cannot return from her post in Turkey, she will be here in spirit."

Erin was never more grateful for the way Aaron had with words. He knew exactly what to say to calm everyone's hearts, and while she thought that was most likely a byproduct of his early lawyer days, it was still a comfort. "And where are we going to go?"

"Emily always loved the water. I remember that from the places she lived, she was always near a water source." Reid looked away from them all to stare at the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Then let's head to the park over by the Potomac. It's really lovely this time of year," JJ said, her arm around Will's waist. "I'm sure the children would love to be there, too."

"Then why don't we head over and pick them up on the way to the park," Erin suggested looking around at them. "We'll take only a few cars, to get there more quickly. And you are more than welcome to come back here again tonight. Our home is open to you."

The relief was palpable as the others took in her words. Slowly, they nodded and then began to file out to the cars. Reid and Morgan climbed in the back of JJ and Will's van with Easter while she and Penelope joined Jessica and Aaron in their van with Dave. The other van followed them over to the Hotchner home and Penelope curled into her as Aaron drove. "I love you, Erin."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you." Penelope kissed her cheek. "I know I've said it a lot in the last two days, but I just can't stop."

"I know how you feel, Penelope. It is the same way in my heart." She turned her head and kissed Penelope properly. They pulled into the drive and Jack came out, holding on to his little sister's hand.

"Miss Jennifer called a few minutes ago, Daddy," Viki said as she clambered into the van. "She said that we were going to the park!"

"We are, precious."

"Is this about Emily's death?" Jack asked bluntly, and Penelope flinched at hearing it described so clinically. Erin tightened her grip around her waist and she nodded.

"Yes, Jack. We're spreading her ashes."

Aaron checked the rearview mirror and then took off again, this time for the park. "Erin, how are things back there?"

"We're doing all right, Aaron." She smiled at his tender concern and nuzzled closer to Penelope. "We are, right?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent and Erin was grateful for that. She needed the time to think about what was going to happen and how they were going to move forward from this moment. And right on cue, as if her lover could read her mind, Penelope reached up and cupped her face, running her thumb along her cheek bone.

"We're here," Dave said softly to them, breaking the intimate spell woven around them. He helped them out and they gathered around the river. Penelope slung an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Erin could feel every breath that came and left her body, could hear the sniffles begin. Erin copied her wife, holding her tightly as Aaron took the urn from Easter's hands.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, my precious heart, you have to. She is not here any longer, she has melted into the ether," Erin whispered in her ear, running her thumb up and down her side.

"I know. Help me to say goodbye?"

"Yes." Aaron lifted the cover off the urn and handed it to Jessica. As they watched, huddled together close, he reached his hand in and lifted out a handful of ashes, scattering them to the wind. When he had finished, he handed the urn to Easter, who followed suit. One by one, they all released a little bit of Emily to the wind and then it was Penelope's turn.

She took out the final handful and held her fist close to her chest as she let her head come to rest on Erin's shoulder. "I love you, Emily Prentiss, and I always will." Taking a deep breath, she tossed the ashes away from her body and Erin watched them scatter and fade away. Aaron handed the urn back to Easter and they all trooped back to the vans.

The ride home was just as silent as the ride to the park, but it was a little less sad. Erin found herself cuddled up between Dave and Penelope, both of them wrapping arms around her body and holding her close. When they parked, she handed Jack the key to the house so that he could let the others in.

"You have to wake up now, Penelope. We're home." She gently shook her wife's shoulder and watched her eyes flutter open. Erin leaned down and kissed her lips, feeling Penelope smile a little. "You've always been by my side, ever since I joined your group. Now is my time to be by your side. You're my best friend, my soul mate, and the love of my life, and I will do anything for you."

"Just as I will do anything for you. We'll stand together, I promise." Penelope once more kissed her and they went into the house, ready to face the future without one of their friends.


End file.
